silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
You Don't Have to Live Like a Refugee
is the penultimate episode of Survivor: Second Chances 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Mud Slinging The castaways will compete alongside their loved ones for this challenge. The castaway will throw a mud-covered ball to their loved one, who must attempt to knock over five targets from a pedestal. First castaway to do this will win. Reward: The winner (along with two other castaways of their choice) will get to spend the afternoon and the night with their loved one at the camp. Winner: Tom Immunity Challenge: Roots The castaways would be quizzed about favorite moments from past seasons of Survivor. The first person to correctly answer four questions would win. Winner: Phil Story Day 34 In the morning, C.C. went out fishing and came back with a ton of fish. Paige began to grow a bit jealous. Paige and Mileena went for a walk through the woods with Lucas, while Paige explained her plans to bring C.C. to the end with them. Mileena agreed, but suggested that Tom would also be an easy beat. Barry consulted Mileena to make sure they were still on good terms. Mileena assured Barry that they were, but told him that Paige or Phil needed to go next. C.C. did some talking with Phil, where they mentioned that voting Mileena out might be a good idea. When Barry heard the plan, he opposed it and suggested voting Paige instead. Phil whispered to Tom to watch out for Barry, only for Barry and C.C. to speak to Tom in the woods. Tom warned Barry that Phil had it out for him, which also worried C.C.. Paige approached Phil on the beach to ask him what he was thinking. Phil said that he would gladly vote Mileena before her, but Paige wasn't certain. Day 35 The Thunder-Kill tribe met Luke for their next reward challenge, which looked very familiar. The contestants started to tear up when Luke revealed the twist and reward of the challenge; they would be competing alongside loved ones. The winner would get to bring their loved one back to camp to spend the night with the tribe. Paige burst into tears when her father Ricky Knight came running in to embrace her, as she cried into his shoulder. Next to come out was Orianne Cevey, Phil's partner. The singer tried to hold back tears as he hugged and kissed his loved one. Following Orianne was Tom's wife Dana York, who barely got in before Tom had her in a tremendous hug. The two wept as they held one another. Following was C.C.'s partner and renowned Survivor legend Lelouch Lamperouge. C.C. charged to Lelouch and leaped onto him, giving him a huge kiss and hugging him tightly, tears filling her eyes. "It's good to be back." Lelouch stated, as Barry also anticipated his loved one. Sure enough, Moira Burton came running out as a tearful Barry collapsed to the ground in tears. Moira rushed to her father and kissed him, with Barry unable to stop crying at the sight of his beloved daughter. Luke cited this to be the single most emotional loved ones visit to a castaway he had ever seen. He then acknowledged the fact that C.C. and Barry were once the ones visiting Lelouch and Moira in the loved one's challenge in Survivor: Game Changers, and now the roles were swapped. C.C. and Barry could not calm down from the joy of seeing the ones they loved. After a moment, Mileena stood alone. Luke then delivered tragic news to the ninja, that nobody that she knew agreed to come on the show and visit her, making her the first person in Survivor history to not have anyone visit them for a loved one's challenge. Mileena simply nodded, stating how she knew nobody would visit her, assuring her tribemates not to pity her. With Mileena unable to participate, the challenge begun. Tom and Dana worked fast, taking out their first target early. Barry and Moira took down their first, but Tom and Dana knocked down their next. Paige and Ricky followed, with Phil and Orianne right behind. Tom and Dana knocked down their third, keeping the lead. C.C. and Lelouch, who had won the challenge together before, were plundering. Barry and Moira then took out their second, as did Phil and Orianne. Tom and Dana then took out another target, leaving one left for them. Barry and Moira then knocked out their third, but Paige and Ricky took out their second. Phil and Orianne then knocked out their third and fourth right after one another, putting them in a close match against Tom and Dana. Barry and Moira then knocked out their fourth, joining the match. Despite this, Tom and Dana took out their final target and won reward. Tom and Dana embraced each other once again, kissing each other continually before Luke reminded them that they needed to choose two people to also bring their loved ones back to camp. Claiming that because Barry and Phil were behind him in the challenge, they deserved it the most. C.C. kissed Lelouch goodbye, as the former winner wished his loved one luck. Paige also kissed her father goodbye, as he reminded her to remain strong. With three loved ones in tow, the tribe returned to camp. Back at camp; Barry, Phil, and Tom showed their loved ones around. Paige introduced the resident cat Lucas, which Orianne took a liking to. Barry and Moira talked things through, with Barry explaining what was going on in the tribe and how he intended to win for the family. Moira told her father that even if he didn't win, the fact that he went out there and endured so much, overcoming so many odds, he had already made the Burton family as proud of they could possibly be. The two happily hugged. Tom and Dana talked, with Tom explaining his situation involving Phil. Dana warned Tom that the game was nearing its end soon. If he didn't make a move against Phil before it was too late, he wouldn't have a say in the game's outcome. Meanwhile, C.C. was a little broken up about not getting to spend more time with Lelouch. C.C. noticed Mileena pouting away from the others. The witch went to comfort the ninja, knowing that Mileena was secretly torn up about nobody visiting her. To cheer up her tribemate, C.C. gave Mileena a hug. Despite the surprise, Mileena returned it, her eyes starting to slightly wet. Mileena started to cry, as C.C. held her passionately. C.C. consoled Mileena, telling her that everything would be alright. Through her tears, Mileena explained that her family never loved her, and how she is an enemy to the world. Everyone is out to get her all the time, and she wished that she could be loved like any regular person. Watching the others interact with their loved ones so passionately opened her eyes, and Mileena swore to try and be a better person once the games ended. Day 36 Overnight, Phil and Orianne cuddled in the shelter, receiving mockery from the others. A ship arrived early in the morning to take Dana, Orianne, and Moira away. They all said their final farewells to their loved ones as they boarded the ship and left the island. The Thunder-Kill members arrived for their next Immunity challenge, where Luke took the necklace back from Mileena and put it up for grabs. The challenge results can be seen here: Second Chances 3 Roots. After a close game, Phil won Immunity. Luke placed the necklace around Phil's neck, reminding the other five that one of their adventures was about to come to an end. Phil and Tom went for a casual walk to the waterhole, where Phil proposed voting Barry. Tom accepted, but had other ideas. Tom talked to Paige about the vote, but Paige was also fond of the idea of voting Barry. When Tom proposed Mileena instead, Paige was taken aback. Paige spoke with Mileena, telling her that Tom was after her. Paige told her not to worry, that they were going to vote Barry and then Tom after him. Mileena was not happy with putting off Tom's elimination. Mileena brought Barry and C.C. together, assuring them that they were voting Tom. Paige told Tom that he needed to vote Barry, because Mileena had heard about his plans through Barry and C.C.. Mileena approached Paige, telling the wrestler that she wanted Tom out instead. Paige argued that Barry was the bigger threat, but Mileena did not want to risk it. At Tribal Council, Mileena expressed how tragic it was for her to not have a loved one visit her. Her tribemates were comforting though, before they got vicious. Phil mentioned how there were threats in the game, which Barry then called Phil out for lying to him and targeting him. Phil did not say anything in response, but Tom argued on behalf of Phil. With that, the voting commenced. Once the votes were read, it became apparent that Tom and Phil stuck together to vote Barry. However, Paige sided with the others and voted Tom out. Tom's torch was snuffed as Phil buried his head in his hands. With Luke congratulating the final five on making the last few days of the game, the five surviving Thunder-Kill members returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running